


"I was probably in hell."

by M_Spiegelgasse



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Spiegelgasse/pseuds/M_Spiegelgasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will finish my Christmas story. In the meantime, enjoy this angsty drabble about Jason Todd. I wrote this with the help of a deck of Brian Eno's Oblique Strategies. There are probably typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was probably in hell."

Jason Todd doesn't recall having an afterlife. "It's probably better that way. If I did, I was probably in hell." He thinks, his penchant for self-hatred and his catholic guilt getting the better of him. It doesn't stop him from sometimes wondering. Like a bandage on his long hairy legs, thinking about it is often just as bad as dealing with the problem. 

He doesn't know if he wants to know, and if he did he doesn't have anyone to talk to about it. He has a strict policy of avoiding the magical heroes just in case one of them can "sense the brimstone on his soul or something". He's tried to bring the subject up with his family but they really are not the best at dealing with such emotional issues. Alfred's stiff British upper lip prevents him from discussing "your time with the angels, Master Jason." Dick's face briefly flashes his nervousness before his charming smile does it's best to change the subject. Jason knows better than to ask Bruce. He wants to ask Conner but he doesn't want to scare Tim's boyfriend like that. There were few people in his life that Jason felt comfortable discussing this topic.

The fact is Jason Todd's afterlife was much, much weirder. Jason doesn't remember wandering the Earth as a restless spirit. He doesn't remember seeking out his surrogate brother Dick Grayson, who had briefly returned to Haly's Circus.

"Hey kid!" a voice came from the seats behind where Jason hovered under the big top.

"Hey kid!" some popcorn flew through Jason's etherial form. Jason turned around this time and saw a bizarre figure rise out of an overweight mustachioed audience member. It was a bald man completely pale wearing a red jumpsuit emblazoned with the letter "D".  
"Nice Flying Grayson's costume you there got kiddo, but what's with domino mask and the "R" patch?"


End file.
